


Secret Santa's and Chocolate Hearts

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: It's Christmas again! And Tanaka is Kiyoko's Secret Santa - without a clue what to get her.





	Secret Santa's and Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "I was your secret Santa at work but I gave you out of date chocolate by accident so now I'm buying you a drink to apologize."

        It was the tenth of December, and, as always, the company was doing a “Secret Santa”. 

        Tanaka hoped, beyond all hope, that he’d get someone like Yuu - but preferably the janitor himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his other co-workers - no, he loved them! - but the fact was, Tanaka wasn’t really all that creative and would have  _ no  _ idea what to get them.

        An excited Hinata bounced around the room with the Santa bag, holding it up to each person in the circle so they could grab out a slip of paper. 

_         Please be Yuu, please be Yuu, please be Yuu  _ Tanaka chanted in his head. 

        Tanaka reached his hand into the Santa bag, feeling around in the small slips of paper in the bottom. There was still several there, and he  _ really  _ needed it to be Yuu so he didn’t make a fool out of himself.

        Taking a deep breath, Tanaka pulled out his hand and Hinata happily bounded over to Kageyama.

        He hesitated for a moment before looking at the paper. 

        “Shit.”

_         Shimizu Kiyoko.  _

        The most gorgeous person Tanaka swore he had ever seen. The one and only goddess who could never do anything wrong and was completely  _ perfect _ .

        How the  _ hell  _ was someone like Tanaka supposed to get a gift worthy of someone like  _ Kiyoko _ ?

        “Dude, who’d you get?” Noya asked, trying to look over Tanaka’s shoulder. Tanaka grimace as he showed Noya the slip of paper. Noay whistled. “Man, you’re screwed.”

        Tanaka bristled as he stuffed his hands into his oversized coat. “Shut you, you,” he grumbled. “Who’d you get anyway?”

        Noya’s grin brighted tenfold, and Tanaka could already guess. “Asahi!” he all but squealed. “Man, they man is some hot-”

        “Alright, alright, we all know you’re obsessed with him,” Tanaka said, interrupting Noya and rubbing the back of his neck. 

        The two headed out of the building and towards Noya’s car, the two usually carpooling to and from work. It was lightly snowing outside, just enough to stick and not melt but not enough to be a problem.

        Tanaka lit a cigarette after getting in the passenger side of the car, rolling down the window to let the smoke out. He watched as Kiyoko and their younger co-worker Yachi climbed into Kiyoko’s car and drive away. 

        “You’ve got it bad,” Noya stated, letting out another whistle. “Like, really bad.”

        If Noya hadn’t been driving, Tanaka probably would have smacked him. Instead, he let out a huff. “What do you get for girls anyway?” he questioned, leaning on his elbow, chin in his palm. “A girl like Kiyoko.”

        Noya shrugged. “Don’t ask me,” he said. “I’m gay, remember?” But he hummed and thought on it for a moment. “I know Mom usually likes flowers.”

        “But Kiyoko’s allergic to pollen,” Tanaka complained. 

        “Jewelry?” Noya offered. 

        “What do you take her for?!” Tanaka screeched, scandalized. Some pedestrians on the street gave them odd looks at the pulled to a stop at a red light. “She’s not superficial like that! Besides, it’s out of my budget to get any of the good stuff.”

        “You could always take her out to dinner.”

        “I can’t take her on a  _ date  _ if I haven’t even asked her out, moron.”

        Noya laughed as Tanaka shot him a glare. “You’re the one that asked,” he claimed. 

       “I hate you so much sometimes.”

       “I’m your best friend, it’s impossible to hate me.”

       Tanaka couldn’t argue; mostly because it was true, but also because his mind was very much focused on thinking up the perfect gift for Kiyoko.

* * *

_         Not easy, _ Tanaka would tell anyone who listened.  _ Not easy at all. _

        It was the  _ day  _ of the Christmas party at the office, and Tanaka  _ still  _ hadn’t gotten Kiyoko a gift. He paced madly around his living room while Noya watched in amusement, eating from a bowl of popcorn in his lap. 

        “This is terrible,” Tanaka complained, feeling like he was about to pull out his nonexistent hair. “We’ve got less than half an hour!”

        Noya picked up a box of chocolate that they’d found under Tanaka’s couch after cleaning and looking for a dog toy that belonged to one of Noya’s dogs. 

        “Just give her this or something,” Noya said, waving it in front of his face. 

       Tanaka scrunched up his features. “I can’t give her that,” he complained. “We don’t know how long it’s been there!”

        “But it’s still wrapped and everything,” Noya pointed out. “Plastic covering and everything. It’s gotta be good, right?” Tanaka still looked sceptical and Noya sighed dramatically. “Well, if you’ve got another gift in mind and actually find a store that carries it this late at night and make it back to wrap it and then make it to the party on time, be my guest and we’ll just toss this out.”

       Tanaka  _ really  _ didn’t. And it was horrible. He snatched up the box of chocolates and took the crinkled tube of wrapping paper (also found under the couch) and began wrapping it as best he could. 

       The end product wasn’t all that pretty, but it’d do. 

       Tanaka still wasn’t happy as the two drove to the office. 

       The party itself was fun. 

       Hinata and Kageyama got stuck under the mistletoe, and even after they’d gotten out from under it, various people admitted to seeing them practically glued together in a dark corner. 

       Noya had successfully made Asahi blush no less than fifteen times in an hour (by that time, it was difficult to tell if he’d ever stopped).

       Suga and Daichi were trying (unsuccessfully) to keep everyone in line, and eventually just stopped and began participating in different games people set up. It was a good thing there was no minors around with some of them…

       Then it came to the time Tanaka was most dreading: the gift exchange. 

        Anxiously, Tanaka held the present behind his back and shifted from foot to foot while waiting for the right time to bring his gift to Kiyoko. 

        Finally, she was alone, after having given her present to Hinata.

        Tanaka slowly made his way over to her and cleared his throat. Kiyoko turned and gave Tanaka a gentle smile. 

        His ears burning, Tanaka held out the box of chocolates. 

        Kiyoko wordlessly took the box, not even ripping the wrapping as she opened it. Her gaze was full of affection as she looked down at the box.

        “You remembered…” she murmured. 

        He hadn’t before then, but when Kiyoko mentioned it, he  _ did  _ remember. Sometime in June, he’d overheard Kiyoko and Yachi talking about chocolate and how there was this one she’d recently tried that she just  _ really liked _ so Tanaka had gone and gotten her some with plans to confess his feelings to her but hadn’t because-

        Because he was an utter chicken.

        And that was months ago and-  _ oh my God, he could not let her eat spoiled chocolate _ .

        Immediately he started fidgeting, wondering how exactly to go about telling her that he gave her  _ bad chocolate _ -

        “It was very thoughtful of you, Tanaka-kun, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to eat it,” she said, lightly tapping a corner of the box. “You must have found a box they hadn’t thrown out.”

        Tanaka turned even redder. “I-I’m sorry!” he practically shouted. “Can I get you a drink in apology?!”

        Only then did he notice the stares he was getting from everyone else. He began sweating profusely while looking anywhere  _ but  _ Kiyoko.

        Then she was pulling him down just enough to touch their lips together. 

        “I’d like that very much, Tanaka-kun,” she said, smiling. “Merry Christmas.”

        He hadn’t realized they’d been under mistletoe the whole time. 


End file.
